Selene
by moony1
Summary: Selene learns the secret...
1. Selene I

****NOTE****

I don't want to pretend like I've been doing this for a while, because the truth is I've never written anything really but Gundam Wing fanfiction. So forgive me if my style seems unorthodox. I tried to get as much history of everything as I could before I started. Most of my references are from Batmanbeyond.com and cartoonnetwork.com. Hopefully the story line isn't too cliché for everyone's taste, but I'm hoping to surprise everyone by going unusual directions, so if you think it's becoming a tedious repeat of what you've read, try to go just a bit further and hopefully I'll satisfy your desire of something original. Thanks for reading!

Love,

Moony

Basic stuff: Don't own 'em, don't claim to

Selene

By Moony

Chapter 1: Standing Secrets 

. Terry McGinnis had long suspected that Bruce Wayne was hiding a lot from him. As a matter of fact he knew it. It was something that really didn't worry him though. If Wayne wanted to talk, Wayne would talk. Besides if it was important enough, Terry would find out about it eventually. 

Terry's nightly route had just ended and he was sitting with Wayne in the 'cave'. They were both abnormally quiet as Terry took of the Batman uniform. 

"Something up?" Terry asked finally, unsettled by the silence. 

"We'll be having guests soon," was all Wayne said. Terry left it at that, though he was very curious what Wayne meant by the whole thing. Were these _guests_ a good thing or a bad thing? 

Though he shrugged off the thought for the moment it plagued him on his way home and while he tried to sleep (which was something he hated happening due to his normal lack of sleep). 

Just as soon as sleep decided to visit upon Terry, Matt pounced on his stomach.

"Come on lazy! Mom's waiting for you!" he cried. "You're really late!" Terry leaned up quickly and pushed Matt off of him.

"Get away, midget," he scoffed and headed to the bathroom. "What time is it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Matt sneered as he ran beside Terry. Terry gave him an annoyed look and continued on. "It's seven" Matt said then stuck out his tongue. He ran out of the room to inform their mother that Terry was indeed up and getting ready all because of him.

Terry went into the bathroom and grabbed the sink for support as he tried to wake himself up. He looked down at the sink, stained with his spit from the last time he brushed his teeth. He then looked up at his refection. 

"I look a Joker," he mumbled. The bags under his eyes looked very obvious today. "Why do I have to go to school? Isn't keeping this God forsaken city safe enough?" Terry splashed cold water on his face, then washed it. He came out of the bathroom and sifted through his dirty clothes hamper to find yesterday's shirt. Ever since his mom proclaimed that he should take care of his own laundry, Terry never had any clean clothes. He found the shirt and threw it on then grabbed his deodorant off of his nightstand and rubbed it under his arms. He looked around for his pants, then after finding them, he searched for his shoes, then his coat. When had he become so disorganized? 

"Come on, Terry, You're going to be really late!" Mrs. McGinnis called from the living room. Terry grabbed his backpack, which was a lot heavier than it would have been a year ago, when his life was normal… Now he had to keep _everything _in his bag if he didn't want to forget anything. Homework was done before each class and at lunch. Terry had become the master of quick answers. He had no idea how he made it through Junior year.

Terry walked out of his room and grabbed the Pop-Tart from his mom's offering hand as he scrambled out the door.

_'Wayne is going to have to get me a temp, or a partner, or something soon or I'm going to die,_' Terry thought as he road his motorcycle to school. 

He reached the school just in time to be late. 

"Late again," Max said with a sly and knowing smile as Terry entered first hour. He flopped his bag beside his desk and sat down beside Max.

"Yes, Mr. McGinnis," the teacher said sternly. "The tenth time this nine weeks. Not a very good start, I'd say."

"Yes sir," Terry mumbled.

****

"Something's up with the old man," Terry said to Max at lunch as they sat at the lunch table. Max looked up from her laptop. 

"What?" she asked and shut the window.

"He said last night that we'd be having _guests_. What do you think that means?"

"You're asking the wrong person. I don't understand a lot of what he does, for that matter, I don't understand a lot of what you do. Like your break up with Dana."

"She and I have both told you, it was her choice, not mine," Terry said, not wanting to stir up bad memories. 

"Still…" Max sighed. "You guys were so cute together… but guests… that interesting. Does he usually announce enemies like that?"

"If he did I wouldn't be questioning you," said Terry in agitation. 

"Touchy," Max cried. "You really _didn't_ get enough sleep last night." Terry shrugged. 

"The question kept me up all night. He doesn't tell me stuff for no reason. If someone was going to come visit he would just tell me who and if it didn't concern me he wouldn't have told me at all," Terry explained. 

"Well, you'll find out soon, so what's the point in worrying?" Max said sensibly. 

Terry shook his head, "I guess you're right."

"As always," Max said triumphantly. "Oh by the way, Terry. You might want to wash your clothes before you wear them."

"Is it that noticeable?" Terry asked, distressed.

"No," Max smiled. "I'm just messin' with ya, so lighten up."

****

Terry wasn't too sure if he would be able to make the route tonight with the fatigue that he was feeling as he walked out of the school building. The jocks were swarming around him with their girl friends pulled tightly under their arms. The nerds far behind, still stuffing their bags and sucking up to the teachers, and the 'normal' people somewhere in the middle. 

"Terry?" a voice called out. Terry turned and saw Dana running up to him.

"Dana!" Terry said a bit startled to see her.

"Hey," she said and started walking with him. "Where are you going."

"Where do you think?" Terry sighed. 

"Why does Mr. Wayne keep you so cooped up. Is he going to leave you his business or something because with all the work you do for him, that's what he's going to owe you," Dana snorted. 

_'Oh if you only knew,'_ Terry thought to himself, but he just shrugged.

"He's an old guy. He needs a lot of help." How long had Terry been making up lies like these? He knew all too well Wayne could take care of himself, but it always seemed like the most obvious excuse. 

"I guess…" Dana mumbled. "OH! Here comes Jesse. I'll see you later, Terry." Dana ran off to her new boyfriend and left Terry by himself. 

_'That hurts,'_ Terry thought to himself as he saw that Jesse guy pull Dana into his arms. It wouldn't have worked and Terry knew it the whole time. He had given up nearly everything in his life for vengeance. He was starting to question his decision. 

Loosing Dana was a tough blow. Dana was the one thing in his life, other than his brother, who wasn't tainted by the evils of life. She was what was left of Terry's innocents, and he had lost that now too. 

****

"Wayne… Wayne?" Terry called as he entered the mansion. There was some unusual air about it. 

"In the library, McGinnis," Wayne's voice said from some intercom from somewhere. Terry had become used to Wayne's voice coming from strange places and didn't start at all by the voice.

"The library?" Terry questioned instead. Terry was so used to just going to the grandfather clock and going down to the 'Cave'. Something was definitely wrong here. What was up? 

__

'There's only one way to find out,' Terry thought and without hesitation started his way through the mansion.

The room was found easily. Terry was expecting to see Wayne alone with his hands solemnly crossed over one another on his cane as he sat in some chair. But to his shock and surprise he saw a woman standing in the room with Wayne. 

She was tall, maybe an inch shorter than Wayne, who was 6' 1" himself. Her hair was blond, curled and toppled on top of her head with a large gold terra in front. She was wearing a toga that was more like a dress than the traditional toga. Terry stopped in his tracks and stared at the woman in awe, not only because she seemed to have come from the past, but she was also breathtakingly beautiful.

"Ah, Terry," Wayne said and stood. "I would like you to meet Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons."

"Amazons? Like as in Wonder Woman?" Terry asked and the queen seemed to wince at the mention of the name.

"Yes," Wayne said in a grave tone that caught Terry's attention. Wayne wouldn't look Terry in the eyes for a moment. Terry thought for a moment he heard Wayne whisper "Diane," but then Wayne said in a strong voice, "Wonder Woman, but it seems she has died."

"Oh…" Terry said thoughtfully as he tried to remember who Wonder Woman was (Wayne had made Terry study super hero/villain history during the summer, Terry assumed it was because Wayne was sick of explaining history to Terry all the time). Terry looked at Hippolyta for a moment, then realized she was Wonder Woman's mother. "I'm sorry," he mumbled quickly. Hippolyta merely shook her head soberly.

"I have come here, not only to share the news of my daughter's death but to fulfill her last wish," the queen explained.

"And this is where it concerns you, Terry," Wayne said. 

'_Finally,'_ Terry thought. He despised suspense. 

"Selene, you may come in now," Queen Hippolyta said in a loud, commanding voice. 

A door opened behind Terry. He turned and saw a woman about his age and height walk in. She had striking dark black hair that was pulled in to a pony tail with a small silver terra across her forehead, and lively blue eyes that seemed to spark with intensity. She was in what reminded Terry of a Roman man's war uniform. Her shoulders were back and her chin tilted with a since of superiority. She looked Terry directly in the eyes.

"Terry," Wayne said. "I'd like you to meet Selene, my daughter."


	2. Selene II

Selene 

By Moony

Chapter 2:

The gaping look on Terry's face was enough to make Wayne smile. He could only imagine what was running through that boy's mind now. 

            "Hello, Terry McGinnis," Selene said and put her hand out to him. Terry didn't move. He just stared, then turned quickly back to Wayne.

            "What the?" he cried.

            "Later," Wayne said sternly and gestured his hand for Terry to turn and shake Selene's hand. He did as he was told with a reluctant confusion. 

            "I must return to Paradise Island. My people will miss me if I stay too much longer," Hippolyta said in a sorrowful voice. 

            "I understand," Wayne said and the woman walked up to Selene. She clasped both of her hands on each side of the princess' face.

            "Take care of yourself here in man's world. You know that if you ever change your mind you are welcome home always," the queen said softly. Selene nodded.

            "I will follow my mother's wishes until I feel I have fulfilled all that she asked of me," Selene replied and put her hand on her grandmother's wrist. 

            "Just as your mother," Hippolyta whispered with teary eyes. She kissed Selene's forehead and let her go. She walked out without another word. 

            "Get ready for your route, Terry. Selene's going with you," Wayne said.

            "Her?" Terry cried. "But she's…" he stopped when Wayne glared at him for his insubordinate outburst.  He turned quickly away and stormed out. 

            "Father," Selene said. "Is he really to be my equal?"

            "Yes," Wayne replied. "And until you have been in this world a little long you will do what he says unless I say other wise." 

            "I know that I am not accustom to this world but I do not feel that I need to be taught under any man except you," Selene insisted. Wayne stood and walked over to the girl.

            "Selene, he can teach you with his youth far better than I could in my age. On Paradise Island things are a woman's world, but here it is just as your people say it is, man's world and until you are able to go out on your own you must submit to that law," Wayne said. Selene looked down at the floor then back at her father. 

            "I understand."

            "Good, now change out of that and into something more appropriate. You'll find it in the room I showed you earlier today," Wayne said. "I'll be waiting for you down in the Bat Cave."

*          *            *            *

            Terry couldn't believe this was happening. How the hell do you not mention something like that? He shoved his bat mask over his face. It would help him to conceal his anger from Wayne when the old man showed up. 

            Wayne appeared but wasn't fooled by the mask. 

            "Terry," Wayne said. 

            "No, Don't say anything. I don't want to hear some excuse. I've been here long enough to know that you keep your life to yourself and I shouldn't be surprised by something like this. So don't try and give me some cheep excuse you made up on your way down here," Terry paused and looked around. "Well? Where is she?"

            "She's changing," Wayne replied and sat down at the computer. "You'd better…" Wayne said rather gruffly then paused. "Don't say anything to her." Terry rolled his eyes. 

            "Hey, where's the dog?" Terry asked.

            "He is with me," Selene said from the top of the stairs. Both men looked up as the dog came tromping down the stairs to see Terry, but Terry no longer noticed the dog. He stared at Selene. She wore black tights and a skirt that looked still much like her warrior uniform from earlier. Her chest was covered with the same black as her pants, which moved into neck over strap. She had long black gloves on that went pass her elbows. And a long wrist band, just like her mother's on her wrists. Her mask was also black. It covered all of her face except her lips. Her hair was not visible. She had no 'bat-ears' on the top of her mask.

            "Another Bat Girl?" Terry asked sarcastically. 

            "Hardly," Wayne replied. Selene made her way down the stairs. "This is just temporary until we can find something else for her. She'll have to be masked because she'll be going to school with you."

            "Great," Terry mumbled.

            "We should be on our way," Selene said calmly when she reached the bottom of the Bat Cave.

            "Whatever…" Terry groaned. It was going to be another long night.

*          *            *            *

            The night was slow and the silence between the two newly instated partners was deafening. Terry had a lot of questions but he didn't want to ask _her for the answers. Selene simply felt no need to speak. She had learned the power of silence on Paradise Island. Whatever questions or problems she had, she would take them up with Wayne. There was no way she was going to be the apprentice to someone her own age, and a male no less. _

            The two sat on top of a building. Batman was busy scanning the terrain with his night vision built into his suit.

            "Can you fly?" Batman suddenly asked. He turned and looked at Selene. "Like your mom?"

            "No," Selene said after a pause. "My father is a mortal. My mother wasn't even born by my grandmother. She sculpted her in the sand, that is how she was born."

            "Oh yeah," Batman said. "Well, we have a break in and I guess you need a way down there. I want to see you in action." 

            "My father gave me this," Selene said and pulled out an old grappling gun with a bat sticking out of the front.

            "Classic," Batman mumbled. "Do you know how to use it."

            "I am accustom to old weapons," Selene said and shot the gun at the building she saw dark figures scaling. "I will show you the skill of an Amazon princess." She swung down to the building. Leaving Batman alone. He glared at her figure as it swung away. 

            "Haughty princess snob," Batman mumbled and spread his arms, exposing his wings. His jet rockets under his feet lit and he flew after Selene. When he reached her he found two unconscious robbers and Selene tying them up. 

            "You are slow," Selene said as she continued tying. "How did you ever gain my father's favor?" Terry scowled silently to himself. Terry was wrong, it was going to be a long lifetime…

*          *            *            *

            "Okay, so you're telling me he has a daughter, the daughter of Wonder Woman no less, and now she's your partner?" Max shrieked into her phone.

            "Oh, it doesn't end there!" Terry said as he pulled a shirt over his head and the cordless phone he held to his ear. "She's going to school with us."

            "You're kidding! That's great! Now I get to meet her! I'd love to know what it's like to have Wonder Woman for a mom!" Max cried.

            "That's not the point, Max!" Terry said angrily. He couldn't believe Max wasn't on his side on this.

            "Then what is the point, Terry?" Max asked. Terry remained silent "What is it, Terry? You've gotten a partner like you wanted or is it that she may just be just as good as you with this super hero thing or is it that she's a woman?"

            "I'll see you at school," Terry said quickly and hung up the phone. He stormed out of his room then his family's apartments.

*          *            *            *

            Selene stood outside of Wayne manner waiting on her ride, Terry to be precise. She wore a long white skirt and a loose fuzzy white sweater. Her dark hair was pinned up into a French braid, then tucked under the other part of the braid, making her hair look shorter than it really was. She wore no makeup had her arms folded over the other pressed tightly on her chest.

 'This all is very tedious,' Selene thought to herself. 'I do not find any significance in my going to man's school and why I must be shadowed by that arrogant _boy.'_

Terry finally appeared on the horizon on his motorcycle. He quickly skidded a turn in front of Selene. He put his kickstand down and handed her a helmet. 

"Come on, or we'll be late," he said. 

"Then next time you should be here earlier," Selene took the helmet and put it over her head. Terry glared at Selene as she stepped onto the back of the motorcycle. 

'She's _your daughter, Wayne' Terry thought and kicked up the kickstand and headed to school._

Selene felt very uncomfortable being so close to Terry as they rode to school. She could have done fine without holding on around his stomach, but with the strength it took to hold on with just her legs might have smashed the bike. Terry was having the same feelings of displeasure with her hanging on to him. 

'If Diana sees me with her like this she'll think I've gotten a new girlfriend. Why couldn't Wayne of just let her ride in a limo or something?' he then continued to curse to himself about the situation. 

Though the trip seemed like a century the school appeared in the distance. Terry suddenly realized that he was bringing an Amazon _Princess_ to _his_ school. He had no idea to how she would react to the teachers giving her a hard time, or worse yet the students. 

'Oh I hope Wayne said _something_ to her. This is going to be a long day…'

****NOTE****

            I've done some studying up on Wonder Woman and like all super heroes she has a mixed history with some different twist and turns that don't fit very well in my story, so I just want to keep this in sort of the Batman Beyond, Batman, Justice League world and the regular Wonder Woman history out of it. For any of you who are wondering how did Diana ever get back to Paradise Island after being expelled, that answer will come later in my story. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I hope it won't take the same length to get the next out. Thanks for reading,

Love,

Moony


	3. SeleneIII

Selene

By Moony

Chapter 3: The Birth of Panthra 

Upon arriving at the school Terry took Selene in to the office to see if Selene could get a schedule or something. Right when they walked in one of the office secretaries stood up.

"Hello, Miss Wayne, Mr. McGinnis, I have the schedule right here. Mr. Wayne called earlier and explained that Miss Wayne would be attending our institution. "The woman handed the electronic palm pilot, then sat down at her computer. "I see that you have already had all the credits you need, and oh, a few more to boot. You're quite an accomplished lady." A smile twitched on Selene's face. 

Terry rolled his eyes, 'Don't encourage her.'

"Your schedule should be downloaded into your computer. Let Mr. McGinnis help you find it," the secretary said. After fiddling with it without much luck, Selene finally handed the electronic device to Terry. 

He pulled up the file and looked over it. It had somehow been planned that Selene would be in either Terry's or Max's classes at all times. Another pull Wayne made, no doubt. Selene seemed to have a total indifference in the whole process of getting enrolled. Apparently being already taken car of was something she was not unaccustomed to. It was almost perfect in Terry's mind that Selene who was born a princess on her mother's side was born an heiress on her father's. 

Terry of course was responsible to show Selene around and get her aquatinted with her new surroundings. They were both given and excuse for their tardies for first block, then were sent on their way.

"La…" Mr. Terrolie began, but Terry stuck the excuse slip in his face.

"She's a new student," Terry said carelessly when he found Mr. Terrolie staring at the figure behind him. "Bruce Wayne's daughter." That was all Terry had to say. It had become a well-known fact about Terry's connection with Wayne. 

"I am Selene Wayne," Selene said in her haughty tone. It sounded odd to Terry to hear Selene's full name. It sounded like two different people, totally unconnected in any way. But they were so very connected and worst yet they would be forever connected with Terry McGinnis.

"Hello Miss Wayne," Mr. Terrolie said after clearing his throat. He was obviously quite overcome with Selene. The white she had chosen to wear gave her an angelic look. It made her dark hair and white skin glow, highlighting her exquisite untouchable beauty. "Please have a seat and after class I will give you all the chips for you to download on the subjects you need to know." 

Terry turned to walk up to his seat. He saw Max move over for the new student. Terry led Selene to the now empty seat beside him. Terry allowed Selene past him, to sit next to Max. He already knew all the guys were gaping and ogling at Selene in her surreal, divine splendor. The only thought Terry had was the regret for the threats and bridges he would burn defending that girl's 'honor', not that she couldn't have defended her own honor, but it was something Terry knew Wayne expected.

'Thanks for never having any daughters, Mom,' Terry thought to himself and sat down.

The excitement was written all over Max. She leaned over to Selene.

"Hi!" she whispered, but the low voice couldn't contain the energy of the speaker. "I'm Max Gibson! I'm so excited to meet you!" Terry had been dreading Selene's reaction to people being so unorthodox and improper, but Selene's cold complexion melted away and her face almost seemed human as she smiled at Max.

"Hello Max Gibson, my father told me of you. You will e my hostess for the day when Terry is not with me."

"Well, I didn't sign up, but I'm glad I was volunteered," Max replied. "I've always wanted to meet a female Superhero!"

"She's not a Superhero," Terry leaned over and said. Max glared at Terry Selene didn't even look like she heard Terry's comment. She in fact did, but she felt no need to respond to him now, her actions would be response enough.

At that moment she thought to herself something akin to 'I'll show you,' In Amazonian slang.

Terry glanced over the other side of the room. Dana's boyfriend, Jesse stared at Selene with unwavering eyes. Lust glowed in them until his eyes met Terry's. Jesse quickly looked away and refocused his attention on the teacher, where it belongs. There was no way Terry would allow Jesse to steal another girl away form him. Whither she was hiss or if he really wanted her or not. Terry however knew that with Selene's' personality, she wouldn't give that guy the time of day. Selene's sexism would not allow her to.

Terry failed to hear Mr. Terrolie all hour, not only was he tired and his nerves worn, his thoughts were over run with Selene, the newest and greatest mystery in his life so far.

****

At lunch Terry sat silently with Max and Selene as Max continually asked questions about Paradise Island and the Amazons.

"So do you have to be born an Amazon to really be an Amazon?" Max questioned. 

"It is no so much birth that makes you an Amazon, but your heart. It is the heart that matters. Cassandra Sandmark was not a born Amazon, but not only did she become Wonder Girl, she became Wonder Woman, simply because her heart would not allow her to be anything else."

"So you're saying I could be an Amazon?" Max asked.

"If you heart is right," Selene replied.

"Could you take me to Paradise Island sometime? I'd love to go to a testosterone free island anytime!" Terry rolled his eyes. "Come on, the line's going down. I bet you've never had a cookie before!" Max jumped up and pulled Selene away. 

"Finally… peace," Terry mumbled.

"Hey McGinnis!" a male, athletic voice called from across the cafeteria. 

'Wrong,' Terry thought.

"Who's the girl?" Another voice said as a group of jocks sat down at Terry's table.

"She's Bruce Wayne's daughter," Terry replied in a nonchalant manner.

"So she hot and she's loaded?" number 38 asked.

"Don't even try it," Terry said and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples. 

"What, is she yours?" 62 asked.

"No," Terry replied with a sarcastic laugh.

"So she's free?" 12 said.

"You don't want her," Terry explained. "She's a feminist bomb shell."

"Naaaw," 62 said in a disbelieving tone.

"Fine," Terry replied. "Find out for yourself."

"I will," 12 said with encouragement in his voice. He stood up and walked over to where Selene and Max were standing. 

Terry leaned up in his seat a smirk appearing on his face. This might just be interesting. Terry just wanted to see another guy abused by her cold blue eyes and her haughty chin. Number 12 strutted up to the girls. He said something that Terry didn't hear, but he knew from his body language and the grin on his face that arrogance was dripping on every word coming out of his mouth. Terry watched as the porcelain beauty's face turned an odd shape as she looked at this boy in disgust. Her blue eyes flared like lighting reflected off the ocean. Her chin went up in the air and she suddenly seemed to stand twelve feet tall. She said only a few words. The jock looked a little shocked at first, then became angry and embarrassed. He didn't have to look back to know that his friends were laughing at him. He said one word, Terry read his lips and knew just what he had said, then headed back with the shattered pieces of his pride in his gait. 

"Can't handle an intelligent woman, can you jock boy?" Max called after him. He dropped some more of his pride. 

Seeing this didn't give Terry the pleasure he expected, instead he felt sorry for number 12 and at the same time awed at Selene. The smirk on his face had long since fallen. 

"Don't call her that ever again," Terry said calm when the fallen jock returned to the table.

"That's what she is!" he yelled loudly. "Just another stupid B----." 

"Shut up," Terry said a bit more aggressively. The jock started to say something else, then closed his mouth silently. He didn't need anymore lost pride. 

****

After school Terry was walking out to his bike, where he had told Selene to meet him. Terry saw Dana approach him.

"Hey Terry, who is that girl?" Dana asked when she reached him. "Your new girlfriend?"

"No!" Terry said quickly. "Um, she's Mr. Wayne's daughter. I'm just watching out for her."

"Oh… I didn't know he had any children, and isn't he kind of old for having kids. I mean he's like eighty now or something and she's at the most eighteen. That's just gross!" Dana said. 

"Yeah," Terry smiled. "I guess." 

"She is really pretty though. She mesmerized all the guys at school. She's all they talk about. Jesse has her in his first block."

"Yeah… With me, I know. But she's not interested in any of them. She's not the dating kind of girl. Besides I really don't think any of the guys want to date her. She's…" Terry didn't finish he saw Selene coming and the look on her face, that beautiful look that pierced right into your soul making you think she knew your darkest secrets and greatest lies. 

Dana turned and looked at the Amazon princess. "I bet she's not that bad. Introduce her to me." Selene arrived at the Ex-couple.

"Selene Wayne, this is Dana Tan," Terry said and looked back at his bike. 

"Hello, Dana," Selene said with a thoughtful smile. "I am very pleased to meet you. Your school is a fascinating place."

"Just like most high schools I guess," Dana replied.

"Selene just came from an all girls school," Terry said quickly, trying to give Selene's statement a little more definition.

"Oh wow!" Dana cried. "Aren't you glad to be co-ed now? It must have been so boring without any men around!"

"We got by some how," Selene said with a smile as if she was talking to a child. Terry saw this and he got pissed. 

"Sorry Dana, but I have to get _Miss Wayne _home," Terry said quickly. He jumped on his bike and grabbed Selene's wrist and pulled her on the bike. She would have quickly refused his force, but he caught her by surprise and she fell uncomfortably on to the bike. Terry stuffed her helmet into her stomach and he started up the bike.

"Bye Dana," He said and zoomed off. Selene's blood boiled all the way back to Wayne Manor.

****

"He hasn't had sleep in quite a while," Wayne said in a monotone voice. 

"I still do not feel he has the right to treat me as such. It is not to be at my expense that he is weak," Selene said passionately.

"He is not weak, Selene. He is human."

"He is a man," Selene sneered. There was a sudden cold silence. Wayne turned from his daughter and began typing at the computer he sat at. He printed off some material. He picked them up out of the printer and threw them at Selene. 

"Read this," Wayne said gruffly. "And think about what you say before you say it." Wayne slowly got up and left the room. Selene watched him a bit shocked as he left. She hadn't meant to insult him… she looked down at the papers. Poison Ivy was written at the top. 

****

Terry slept deeply in a room in Wayne Manor with Ace at the foot of the bed. His dreams were uneasy. He saw Dana with Jesse, Max mocking his anger. Then he saw her. Dressed in her beneficent white staring at him with those sapphire soul probing eyes, making him feel so stupid and idiotic… so weak… so worthless. 

It was the knock on the door that finally woke Terry from his nightmare. He leaned up quickly and looked around in the darkness. He realized where he was when a second knock came on the door. Thinking it was Wayne he said that the visitor could come in. He had stood up only wearing boxers when Selene walked into the room. Her eyes widened a bit, seeing Terry disrobed. Before Terry had time to react Selene turned around quickly.

"Father wants you in the cave," she said quickly. She started out then said. "Ace!" the dog leaped off the bed and followed Selene away. Terry took a deep breath and sank down on the bed. 

"Even the dog's taken with her," he mumbled and pulled on his clothes. 

Terry headed down to the cave. He found Wayne sitting in his chair and a woman in all black except for the dark green streaks down the sides of her legs and a profile of a green panther clawing on her shaped chest, with army boots, and a black cap. Round ears on her head and large blue eyes staring at him.

"Meet Panthra," Wayne said. "It is who she and Max came up with." Terry rolled his eyes.

"Might as well be Cat Woman," Terry said. 

"Hardly," Panthra replied, her rose lips glowing from the contrast of her white skin and the black costume. She walked over to the Batcycle. Panthra turned back at Terry as he stood on the stares. "Come Batman," she said in an almost friendly way. "I must introduce myself to the scum of Gotham City."

****NOTE****

I'm making a profile of Panthra/ Selene, If you want to see it, just review that you would and I will include it in the next chapter of the Selene Chronicles. It will include some background info. on her childhood, her relationship with her father and other juicy info. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Love,

Moony


	4. Selene IV

Selene

By Moony 

Chapter 4: It's Electrifying 

"I need some answers," Batman said to Commissioner Gordon as he walked through her window into her office. She was sitting at her desk. Batman made his way around to face her. "And you're the only who I feel like I can ask who may have some answers."  
"The girl?" Barbara replied.

"Yeah. Where'd she come from and how did Wayne ever…"

"I don't know a whole lot, but," Barbara explained and leaned up in her chair. She sighed deeply before beginning. "Wayne told you about Selina Kyle and that mediocre love affair, well this one wasn't so, um, on and off all the time like most of his female relationships tend to be. It was on for just a moment and off as quickly. I don't know how, I don't know when, but Bruce had been helping out the Justice League now and then when he felt they were missing something. I had begun to expect something more was going on when he would just suddenly disappear for a while when Gotham was at it's quietest, but I didn't think it was something so big as all that. I never saw Bruce intimate with Diana, but I saw the way that they looked at each other and how he watched out for her I knew he had to at least have a crush on her. I hadn't seen him like that since Selena and I thought that maybe it was a good thing. Then Diana suddenly just up and disappeared, leaving the Wonder Woman legacy to Cassie Sandmark. It wasn't until after our disbandment that I found out the truth. 

"Diana was pregnant. Wayne had admitted it to me when he explained about thirty years ago that he wouldn't be around quite as much. He said that Diana had asked for him to train his daughter, Selene. I found the name a bit ironic, with the fact that his previous lover's name was so near to his daughter's. But truth be told I think Selene was named after the same goddess Diana was, but it was just a different cultural name. Like Greek to Roman, or to some effect like that. I don't ever think Wayne quite got over seeing his daughter. He felt that special kind of love that I know a father shares with his daughter. I believe at the same time Bruce's feelings for Diana reemerged and he had to leave for a while once again. 

"I have been waiting to see her for quite a while. I assume she's picked up some of his better qualities?" 

Terry laughed cynically, "Don't get me started."

"I take it you don't like her much." Terry grunted his reply. "What made her come here? I know Bruce didn't ask for her. She came by herself I'm sure."

"Diana died," Terry replied. "I guess she asked Selene to take her place in man's world or something. 

"I'm sad to hear it…" Barbara replied, "but I guess that's the legacy of the Bat."  
"What?"

"Parental death prior to dawning the mask," Barbara said in a mater of fact tone. Terry made his way back to the window.

"Thanks for all the info," Terry said. 

"Good luck. I don't know if I would be able to handle two Waynes at one time."

"You would her," Terry said. "She'd like you. You're a woman. It's men she has a problem with." Barbara laughed loudly. 

"What can you expect from a girl who grew up with only women?"

"I guess," Terry replied. "See ya." He bounded out of the window and flew of the window.

****

It was pitch black, like one of those nights even if you knew your way though your house you would still run into things. Marty looked around any way. There was still a nervousness in the air with that Batman around. He quickly slicked through the darkness to an ancient warehouse. 

"Hey boss," He whispered loudly. "Where are you?"

"In here you idiot," a voice called, carelessly loud. It made Marty cringe and look around. Marty noticed a door with a light shinning underneath. He quickly made his way over to it. He entered.

"We got some new rumors spreading bout a woman helpin the Bat," Boss said. He paused for a moment then went on, "All we need, you know? As if this wasn't hazardous enough with that masked vigilante out there." Marty just looked at him. 

"Well?" Boss said. "why'd you come here?"

"Uh, the shipment, it was well… it was…"

"It was what?" Boss said quickly and stood.

"The masked vigilantes…" Marty whispered. A low growl erupted from Boss' mouth.

"Can they trace it back here?" Boss asked.

"Not that I know of," Marty replied. 

"You don't know too much then," a male voice said in the shadows. Two figures jumped into the center of the room. 

"Batman!" both men gasped at once. 

"You're right there. Now, we can do this the eas…" Batman started, but the two men had already started shooting at the two. "Okay, the hard way…"

Panthra, who had remained silent moved quickly to Marty and kicked the gun out of his hands. She threw him to the wall, using only a little of her strength. He hit the wall with a thud then slumped to the ground. By the time she turned back to Batman he had the Boss subdued. 

"Please tell me there are more dangerous criminals than these that we have to deal with," Panthra said to Batman.

"Mostly this is it. It's only every now and then that we are faced with some diabolical enemy," Batman replied. "Now let's call the commissioner to take care of these low lives." 

Batman made the necessary calls while Panthra tied up the two men and lied all the evidence the police would need to convict them both on the desk. After all that the two continued their route for the night.

****

__

A few weeks later:

Selene found herself yawning in her first block, something she rarely did, but not only was the class boring, she was a little worn from the night before. Terry seemed to be dozing when Selene noticed Mr. Terrolie walking by. She quickly elbowed Terry. His eyes few open and he glared at her. Selene simply continued her work. 

"I'm bored to tears over here," Max whispered. "Where do they find this kind of work for us to do? Do they think we're all idiots?"

"Idiots know only to teach at their level," Selene replied. Max laughed. 

Terry would have if he had the energy or the inclination to laugh at anything Selene said. Although their night time relationship had become tolerable, Terry still found it very difficult to treat her anything like a partner or a friend. Wayne seemed to have had a previous relationship with her, because there was a certain air about him when she was around. He became almost cheery and she was the same. Terry had never looked at Wayne like someone who could be a father, but he obviously had a very stable father-daughter relationship with Selene. Suddenly, Terry became very aware of the father he no longer had with him.

****

School was out and it had been pretty much a normal day. Selene had found her own in the school, hanging mostly with Max. She became very popular among all the girls who admired her poise, intelligence, and feminism. The boys, however did not find her quite so charming and though they thought her personality bit, they couldn't help longing to have her as their girlfriend, particularly Dana's Jesse.

"We'll have to stop by my house before we get to yours," Terry said to Selene as the two put on their helmets.

"That is fine," Selene said. Terry and Selene roared off the school campus. 

Upon reaching Terry's apartment complex Matt was getting off his school bus. He saw Terry and quickly ran up to him, hoping he would have something to taunt him with. Today was his lucky day. He ran up and saw Selene sitting on Terry's bike waiting for Terry to get whatever it was he needed so desperately from his home.

"Hey," Matt called. "Who are you and what are you doing on my brother's bike?"

"I am Selene Wayne," Selene explained. "Your brother's Boss's Daughter."

"Say what?" Matt asked with an exaggerated skepticism on his face. "If your that guy's kid then why aren't you takin' care of him, so my brother can get a real job?" Selene stared at the boy dumbfounded. 

"Bug off, maggot," Terry said when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Matt looked over excited to finally see Terry.

"You got a new girlfriend huh?" he asked with an exasperating grin. Terry just rolled his eyes and continued towards the bike. 

"here's some money Mom gave me for dinner. Go order a pizza or something," Terry said.

"Aw, come on Terry! Let me go on the date with you! I won't bother you I promise. I hate staying alone!" Matt begged. 

"I can't take you to work," Terry replied. 

"Oh," Selene said charmingly. "It will be no trouble. I will look after him while you are with my father."

"I don't think Mr. Wayne…" Terry started.

"It will be fine," Selene said. "And I will be the one to get in trouble, not you." Terry sighed loudly.

"Fine, get on," Terry said. Matt yelped and leaped in between Selene and Terry on the bike. 

On the way to Wayne manor Selene stared at Matt, totally intrigued by the little boy. She had never been confronted with a young male before and she found him completely amusing. Maybe for a time not all men were quite so, well, bad. She found childish self in that boy. Playing pranks and being a nuisance whenever she could back at home. Cassie had always said what a pest Selene was to her. That is what Matt must have been to Terry. However, Selene knew that Cassie had always loved her and would have risked her life at anytime for Selene and Terry must have felt the same about Matt. For the first time Selene admired Terry. 

She looked at the back of his helmet and tilted her head a little. There was something about him that had rubbed her the wrong way when they met, it was probably that he didn't shake her hand right away, but now she was becoming somewhat attached to him. Nothing romantic, mind you, but she desired a friendship with him. A chance for him to see her as an equal and maybe even a friend… or maybe not. Why did she have to prove herself to him? She was born to be Panthra, the daughter of Diana, Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne, The Batman, and who was he? Some normal kid from nowhere who just happened upon her father at the right time. Why did he matter so much? And more to the point why did his approval matter so much to Selene. She became quickly angry with herself and tried not to think of anything anymore.

Terry had been right, Wayne was not happy and he said it very plainly when Terry joined him alone in the Cave.

"What's he doing here?" Wayne asked, his temper apparent.

"Selene…" Terry said. "She let him come. He didn't want to stay alone at the apartment. He hasn't since his kidnapping."

"Well," Wayne sighed. "As long as she's with him and keeps him out of trouble, he shouldn't be too bad, but he better be gone before sun down, got it?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her," Terry said and headed back up stairs.

"Oh and Terry," Wayne called. "Don't you ever let her boss you around." Terry glared back at Wayne.

"Don't worry."

When Terry arrived upstairs he heard Matt laughing loudly. Terry walked into a room to find Selene wrestling and tickling Matt.

"Help me, Terry!" Matt cried and screamed laughing. 

"Sorry," Terry said with a smile. "You probably got yourself into this one." Selene finally let Matt go.

"Hey," Matt said after catching his breath. "Are there some games here or something that we could do? I mean this is a mansion and stuff and you guys are rich." 

"Matt!" Terry cried embarrassed at his brother's lack of tact.

"None that I know of, I'm afraid," Selene replied. "But…"

****

"Oh this is great!" Matt yelled as he leaped up on a trampoline Wayne had in his gym. Selene and Terry were leaning against the wall watching Max pounce. "You better keep dating her, Terry!" Terry blushed at the comment.

"We're not dating!" he called.

"Than you should!" Matt replied and tried to do a flip. Selene frowned. 

"Sorry," Terry whispered to Selene after seeing her face. "He's just like that."

"Yes, I know. I was very much like him when I was young," Selene replied.

"You? No way!" Terry replied. "All you are is seriousness."

"Since my mother's death," Selene said and then turned her head so she was not looking at either Matt or Terry.

"I understand," Terry replied. "When my dad was murdered I though…"

"Your father was murdered?" Selene asked and looked at Terry.

"Yeah, by your dad's business partner."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Not willing to speak any further on the matter, but being unable to think of anything else, an awkward moment of silence followed. The two were now fully aware of their rocky common ground.

"Hey you two, stop flirting and come and jump on this with me!" Matt called. 

"I say we get him," Terry said suddenly with a smile at Selene. She looked at him for a moment with something in her eyes Terry couldn't quite make out. Before Terry had time to analyze the situation Selene had smiled as well and the two sprinted over to the trampoline and leaped on Matt who screamed those types of screams that shows your excitement, anticipation, and fear all at once.

****

Blitz Patamon was making his last over view of data before he turned in his work.. Weather was the subject. Though so much was already know about it, Blitz felt there was always something else to learn about it. There was something deeper in the weather, like some sort of life force all it's own. That's what Blitz was looking for, that life and what it did, how it worked, what madness lay behind the order modern meteorologist had labeled it with. Blitz had come up with his own theories and his own information, and if it was all correct he could meet this life force and convince it to do just as he said for it to do. Blitz smiled brightly as he lied the data chip on his professor's desk. The professor just stared up at him coldly, then took the data chip in his hand.

After class the professor called Blitz up to his desk.

"I over viewed your data and I find that your analysis is completely unwarranted. I find no information in your data that constitutes your hypothesis and that is aside from the fact that what you're saying is completely impossible anyway. There is no way humans could ever control the weather in any way." Blitz's eyes widened with a hurt shock looming in them. 

"But…" he said weakly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Patamon, but I have to give you an F on your project and that's going to seriously hurt your final grade, and you and I both know you need to pass my class with at least a high B to be accepted anywhere for a job."

"You're saying I won't even have a B?" Blitz cried. 

"I'm sorry, but your ideas are absurd. Weather having it's own mind…" The professor said with a cold laugh. Blitz stormed out of the classroom.

"I'll show you!" Blitz mumbled to himself. "I'll show them all. I'll make a test storm and then I'll show them at the carnival next week in front of everyone. Then they'll have to believe and the professor will have to pass me with an A. I can't just let go of my dream now!"

****

Blitz had set up his computer in a small field right outside the campus. He quickly began typing into the computer. The small satellite on the computer moved around. Dark clouds appeared above Blitz. Blitz continued typing, becoming more and more excited. It looked almost like night now. He looked down at the screen then back up at the sky. The storm was getting stronger. Blitz pressed a button on the keyboard and lighting cracked though the sky, illuminating the energetic smile on Blitz's face. But then something went wrong. The lighting began striking the ground and it seemed to be getting closer to Blitz. Blitz had long since known that standing in the middle of a field during a lightning storm was idiotic, but he thought he had control. That is, he did until the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up. Blitz became frantic. All his hair was starting to stand up now. He tried to type something into the computer but it had no effect. He looked up at the sky just in time to see the white streak fall down on him. His screams were only drowned out by the rumbling thunder.

Blitz Patamon lied on the ground now blackened from fire, with the broken pieces of his computer equipment all over the field. Blitz's skin was scorched and blistered. His hair brown hair was burnt and frizzed, with a white streak down the center. His green eyes opened suddenly and a light flash from the inside streaked across his pupils.

****

Terry and Selene lied on the trampoline with their arms flung over their heads next to each other with Matt lying across them.

"That was fun," Matt said. "If you do this all day for Mr. Wayne I'm coming to work with you every day!" Terry, who was slightly annoyed with his brother's remark, looked over to see Selene's reaction. She was smiling at Matt. Her face was flushed and her braid was falling out all over. She was beautiful and Terry could no longer deny that truth any longer. Terry turned his head and looked around the room. His eyes met the clock.

Terry groaned as he got up and pushed Matt over and more on Selene. "It's time for Mom to be here to get you." Terry had taken the time to call his mother and have her come pick up Matt after she got off work.

"Awww! Not yet!" Matt cried and leaped up and elbowing Selene in the stomach accidentally.

"Oof."

"Sorry…" Matt called as he leaped off the trampoline after Terry. The two left the room and Selene. She remained flung out on the trampoline. She stared up at the ceiling daydreaming about home and her mother. 

The door opened slowly a minute later. Selene didn't take the time to move or to look and see who it was. She assumed it was her father.

"The little boy is gone. I'm sorry for allowing him to come, but I needed a little break. I miss being carefree and he left me get a bit of what I lost for a little while." 

"Well, I'm glad to see you _are_ a little human," a mocking voice replied that was not the deep, solemn voice of Selene's father. 

"Father?" Selene cried as she leaned up. It obviously wasn't Wayne.

"Terry!" Selene cried as if Terry had walked in on her undressing. "You should've made your presents known! Not letting me ramble so!"

"Sorry…" Terry said uncomfortably, his taunting tone far away. 

"Selene, Terry! Get down here now!" Wayne's voice on an intercom called. Selene quickly jumped of the trampoline and walked past Terry out of the room as quickly as she could.

****NOTE****

Okay, here's the one thing only one person asked me for. Thanks AngelQueen for your support and reviews.

Love,

Moony

Name

Selene Martha Wayne

Alter-ego

Panthra 

Age

Around 50-45 in human years, but around 17 in Amazonian years, (time is different on Paradise island, where years go slower*)

Eyes

Blue 

Hair

Ebony 

Height

5'8

Weight

105

Abilities

Her Amazonian power bands, her natural strength, which is one half of Wonder Woman's martial arts, (which is one of the many qualities from the tutoring by her father. She basically has a general idea of every ability her father possessed, though not so well accomplished as her father's). She's got a quick mind and is able to think on her feet. 

History

Born into an island of women has obviously had its effects on Selene. She has a large sexism towards, but she is not to the point where she thinks they should be wiped out.

Diana loved her dearly and after the request by her mother named her after the same goddess Diana had been named after. Diana, with respect to Wayne gave Selene her father's mother's name for her middle name. 

Though Selene only saw Wayne a few times she had an immediate bond with him and her mother never failed to allow Selene to know all she wanted about her father (Diana had a deep love and respect for Wayne that never died). 

Selene was also somewhat of a little sister to Cassie Sandmark, who occasionally would visit Paradise Island. Cassie, Diana, Donna*, Artemis*, and Wayne all contributed to Selene's combat and metal training. Diana had hoped Selene would take on the title of Wonder woman and continue on the legacy Diana started. 

Selene had no intent of following her mother's wishes in becoming a super heroin in 'Man's World' until her mother's untimely death, which Selene is sure was conspired by someone in Man's world and she intends on getting her revenge then returning to Paradise Island, however her plans may change. 

She had become very attached to her father, a man whom she always respected and honored, the only man. That is, until she met Terry… but I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. Will Selene find out who her mom's murderer and get her revenge? That remains to be seen…

*The thing about Paradise Island's time being slower is my own ideas and not based on anything

* Troia is Donna Troy, the long-lost "sister" of Wonder Woman. When Diana was a young girl on Themyscira, she became lonely and wanted a playmate, for there were no other Amazons her age on the island. The sorceress Magala secretly wove a spell and gave a mirror reflection life by imparting to it a fraction of Diana's soul. For six months, Diana had a secret sister, an identical twin, created by her own life energies. 

The evil being Dark Angel, in an attempt to take revenge on Queen Hippolyta, kidnapped the doppelganger, mistakenly believing it was Diana, and used magic to cast it into a series of torturous lives, each ending in tragedy. 

Several years later, upon learning of her past and upbringing on New Cronus, Donna changed her super-hero code name to Troia. It was as Troia that Donna first met Wonder Woman, and the two women became fast friends, unaware of their mystic bond. She briefly became a Darkstar and dated Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, a relationship that ended when Donna moved to Gateway City after her divorce and the death of her ex-husband Terry and their son. When Dark Angel appeared, ready to cast Donna into yet another misery-laden timeline, Queen Hippolyta, Diana, and the Flash saved her. Donna was reborn, free of Dark Angel's influence and possessed once again of her Amazon powers. She moved back to New York to rejoin the Titans. She was initiated as an Amazon on Paradise Island in a lavish ceremony and now lives with her sister in a Fifth Avenue penthouse. –DC Comics.com

* Artemis is a member of the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall, the so-called "Lost Tribe of Amazons." Artemis was one of hundreds of the Lost Tribe to be placed on Paradise Island by the witch Circe, who hoped to set the two nations of Amazons to war. Only Artemis, 14 at the time, denounced the invasion. After battling with Hippolyta's Amazons and a demonic horde, the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall were forced to settle on the far side of Paradise Island. –DC Comic.com


	5. Selene V

Selene

By Moony 

Chapter 5: Enter Titanor 

The meteorology professor sat at his desk going over some other student's data. 

"It's generic, it's boring, it's unoriginal. They might as well have gotten data from the twentieth century," a voice said.

"It's correct, Mr. Patamon," The professor replied.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, professor," Blitz said, his voice shaking with psychotic excitement. 

"Mr. Patamon, how dare you come into my office and…" The professor turned around. "What happened to you?" 

"I was enlightened," Blitz said. "And like a good scientist I have to share my data!" He stuck his hands out at the professor the charred fingertips glaring in the professor's face. Blitz's face lit up as it did outside during the lightning storm, but now the lightning was coming from his hands. He laughed psychotically, unlike his former self who would have never even thought of killing. 

"Ashes to ashes… There's your C."

After the professor was scorched to what Blitz felt was effective, Blitz turned and walked out of the room. As he did he bumped into a girl. She screamed when she saw him, stirring up the anger inside him. He caught her up in a small tornado and sent her hurling into the concrete wall that ended the hall. She hit the wall face first with a loud crunch; which could only be her skull splitting. A line of blood lingered on the wall after the girl had slid down to the floor where a growing puddle of blood encircled her head. By that time Blitz had already done something similar to all the people in the evening classes he happened to walk by. 

****

"Someone is terrorizing the college campus, get suited up and get going," Wayne said to Selene and Terry as they walked down the stairs. Selene turned around quickly and ran past Terry back up the stairs to go change. "It looks like you aren't going to have a lot of time." Terry reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Do we know who the culprit might be?" Terry asked as he pulled out the Batman costume. 

"None that I've ever seen," Wayne replied and continued clicking on his computer for more answers. 

Terry pulled the mask over his face when Wayne swiveled his chair around with a gun in his hand. 

"What's that for?" Terry asked. 

"Selene," Wayne replied. "I don't want her getting hurt and if she does anything… foolish I want you to shoot her with this. It will penetrate both of your uniform armor plates, so be careful with it."

"And I thought _I_ didn't trust her," Terry said as he picked up the gun and placed it into a pouch hidden inside his uniform. 

"Two shots," Wayne said after a moment's silence. "So be accurate." Selene returned suited up as Panthra and completely unaware of the transition that took place. 

"Take the Batmobile," Wayne said to the two young super heroes. "We don't know exactly what we're dealing with." Panthra and Batman nodded and began to turn. "Oh, one more thing," they looked back. "Be careful."

****

In the Batmobile, Batman couldn't keep the gun out of his mind. To him now, it seemed wrong to be carrying it. Like he was betraying her or something. Sure, a couple of weeks ago he would have thought it perfectly necessary and been glad to have it's assuring presents digging into his side, but not now. He tried to focus on driving the Batmobile as Panthra stood behind him reviewing some data. Of what he didn't know 

"We're here," Batman called to Panthra as the cockpit opened. They stood as the plane stood moderately still. A rope was tossed from the plane's side. Batman offered his hand to Panthra. She took it and stepped to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He jumped down and the two slid down together.

"If I could fly," Panthra was saying. "You'd be holding onto me." Terry grinned under his mask. The two landed on the ground and Panthra let go of Batman. She looked around. The place was eerily quiet. 

"It's quiet," Panthra commented. "Too quiet…"

"That's a little cliché, don't you think?" Batman said as he too looked around uneasily. Panthra looked over at him.

"I do not know what you are talking about."  
"Oh yeah, you haven't seen a lot of movies," Batman mumbled. 

"Focus you two," Wayne said suddenly to the two. A suddenly blood freezing scream echoed through the Gotham University campus. 

"It came from over there!" Panthra cried and pointed. She began running over to the area she had just pointed out, leaping over all the strange scorched lumps along the way and ignoring the mysterious burnt smell that seemed everywhere.

Panthra could hear Batman flying right above her. They came into a courtyard area. Panthra stopped suddenly when a cold chilling wind flew at her. Batman landed beside her. Suddenly they were both was in the middle of a snow blizzard. Panthra looked down and saw all the burnt corpses lying on the ground. Smoke coming from their still warm bodies. She looked up with her hand covering her eyes from the flying ice. They were both looking at the same thing. In the middle of the courtyard was a man floating on the wind. He had his eyes closed as if he were concentrating. His eyes suddenly opened directly at them. 

"Oh," he said in a little voice. "Look at this. A kitty cat out in the cold." Panthra just stared at him as he slowly floated back to the ground and the winds died down. "Now where's the Bat?" Panthra looked around and didn't see Batman. He must've turned on his invisibility switch.

"He shall be here shortly," Panthra replied, covering for her partner.

"Then we should wait. It' wouldn't be very polite to start without him, don't you think?" The man said.

"Who, what are you?" Panthra demanded to know. 

"'Who am I,' do you ask?" the man laughed. "So base a question, little missy… I am Titanor."

"Titanor?" Panthra questioned. "You mock the Titans."

"Mock them? I embrace them," Titanor said and stepped closer to Panthra. She moved into a more defensive stance. Titanor moved his hand to one side. "You see, I have the power of wind." A sudden gust of wind nearly knocked Panthra off her feet. Another move of his hand. "I have the power of water." A rain showered on Panthra. "I have the power of the cold." Panthra could feel the water still on her begin to freeze against her uniform. "And of fire." Selene knew what was coming next. She could feel it in her bones. She leaped to the side just as lightning struck where she just stood. 

"Oh you're good," Titanor said with a mocking tone. He suddenly was hit from the back and fell forward. Batman appeared behind him.

Panthra said as she got up, "He can control weather."

"Great," Batman replied sarcastically. "Haven't dealt with one like that yet."

"I'm afraid I've lost my patience and my politeness," Titanor was saying as he too got up. "Can't wait all night for a good fight." 

The man turned to Panthra just as she started to attack him and a blast of electricity came from his hands. Panthra was stuck in midair being electrocuted. Batman could tell she was still conscious. The electric current repelers on the suits must've worked.

"Panthra!" Batman cried. And threw a batarang at Titanor's hands. It hit and cut his wrist. 

"How about you let the woman down and deal with someone a bit more your size," Batman said. Panthra fell to the ground She turned quickly and landed on her feet, and Titanor turned to Batman.

"How arrogant of you!" Titanor laughed. The man turned fully to face Batman and a sudden gust of wind blew Batman against a near by wall. 

Panthra took that moment to leap up and elbow Titanor in the middle of his upper back. He gave a small cry out and his attack on Batman ceased. Titanor turned, slapping Panthra with the back of his fist. She fell to the ground back first. Batman however was there to catch her before she slammed against the pavement. He quickly let her down and threw a batarang at Titanor. Panthra had already begun another jump attack on the enemy.

Titanor, who concluded that Panthra was more of a threat to him than that object quickly sent a lightning bolt at Panthra. She was struck to the ground, completely out. The Batarang hit Titanor in the arm and drew blood. He turned and looked at Batman, his teeth clenched as a low growl rumbled from his throat. 

The boots on Batman's suit lit up and Batman came headfirst at the crazed lunatic. He turned to the side just before he reached Titanor, who was shocked by the head on attack. Batman exposed the sharp edges of his glove and slit the left side of Titanor's face. The man screamed loudly and a sudden gust of wind mixed with snow and electricity made it hard for Batman to keep control of himself. It became even harder when snow hit Batman in the face. Titanor was suddenly at Batman's face and punched him with an electric punch. A right, then a left. He kneed Batman under his chin. 

On the ground Panthra blinked when the raindrops hit her face. She slowly leaned up to see Batman attacking Titanor, and he replying likewise. She started to get up when the hail started coming down. She saw that she was just on the outer part of the attack as Terry was taking the brunt of it on his back. Titanor had safely settled upon the top of a building looking down on the courtyard. Panthra looked around for a moment, trying to think of something to do. She quickly reached into the middle pocket of her belt. She quickly sifted through and found what she was looking for.

The gas ball fell at Titanor's feet and exploded. Titanor, unable to see where to attack sent the hail everywhere. Batman found the ground and shelter, just like Panthra had. Panthra saw where Batman was and made a mad dash for him after grabbing a large rock to protect her head.

"This guy's tough," Batman said to Panthra when she reached him. She threw the rock aside.

"We have to create a strategy, and quickly," she said and pressed her ear-piece. "Father, do you have any ideas?" There was only static to reply.

"His freaky weather crap must have messed up our communication," Batman said. "We're on our own." 

"He seems to have a difficult time taking on a two way attack. If we just keep at him simultaneously, then we may confuse him long enough to get a chance to knock him out," Panthra said. "but we better attach him without him seeing."

"Doesn't sound like we have much of a choice," Batman replied. "The gas is clearing. I'll take the right. You take the left. See you in the middle." With that Batman disappeared. Panthra turned the switch on the side of her belt, allowing her invisibility, then ran over to her side, trying her best to stay under something, away from the bombardment of hail. 

'If we had something that could knock him out from afar…' Panthra thought to herself. She reached the closest she could to where Titanor was standing without being hit by hail. It had gotten so suddenly cold… The hail then turned into sleet. Panthra took no chances in stepping out into the new weather. Titanor was pretty intelligent. She knew that psycho had something planned. 

Terry apparently didn't. He began his attack on Titanor. She could tell by the sudden grunting and weak cries coming from Titanor. Panthra had no choice but to start attacking too. She couldn't leave Batman hanging. She ran back, to give herself some momentum, then ran back to the wall. She leaped up and barely grabbed the edge of the roof. She pulled herself up quickly and flipped on to her feet. She found Titanor and being beaten by Batman. He was being blown from one side to the other with each swing Batman took at him. 

Titanor, after being knocked to his right was facing Panthra as she was leaping onto the roof. 

"Ice," he mouthed to himself and grinned as the blood fell from his lips.

"Batman watch out!" Panthra cried and made herself visible, but it was too late. Batman was dripping in water and the cold wind froze his fist in an instant, but something else happened. Panthra heard the sound of a small gun with a silencer on it go off. Terry collapsed onto the ground, motionless. Panthra then heard behind her something snapping. She turned just in time to see three overgrown ice sickles coming at her point first. She leaped to one side and punched the one coming at her. The two remaining turned and came at her again, but this time from different angels. Panthra leaped up into the air and karate chopped the one coming head on at her, but was stuck down by the one that hit her in the back. She fell off the roof. 

"Terry," Panthra whispered. She had seen him go down for no reason and now he was there, motionless at that guy's mercy.

"Pretty little kitty," Titanor was saying from the top of the roof. Panthra barely heard him.

'Get up,' she thought rampantly. 'Get up, Terry!' 

"Shame about the bat. They never were ones to handle cold well" Titanor leaped off the roof and landed beside Panthra. "You're a good little fighter and you would make a great partner. It's a shame that the batboy up there got to a pretty little thing like you first." Titanor leaned down and ran his hand over Panthra's stomach. She grabbed his wrist. It was the one that was sliced by the Batarang. She twisted it, hoping that he would wallow in his pain for a while. She needed to get to Terry. She still wanted to know what happened to him. Whatever it was, she needed to get him out of the open right away. Who knew when Titanor would decide to send a lightning bolt down on the helpless Batman. Titanor screamed and Panthra released him. He grabbed his wrist and pulled it to his chest. 

"B****," He said, but Panthra didn't wait around to hear it. She had already leapt onto the roof. Panthra leaned down beside Batman. 

"Batman?" She said and touched his cheek. "Terry, please." She looked over his body to see if he had taken a shot somewhere. She found a little side pocket on his right thigh. She pulled out a gun, then a syringe dart. It had knocked him out… Why hadn't he told her about this thing? Why was he carrying this and why hadn't she been issued one? 

"No time to think about it now," Panthra said out loud as she tucked the gun in the back of her belt, out of frontal view. She scooped up Batman and flung him over her shoulder. She ran to edge of the roof and jumped over to the next one, then the next, then the next. Soon she was far away from Titanor. She leaped onto the ground and gently set Batman down to the side, so if any of the fighting came near him, he'd be covered

Panthra then ran over to the area where she had left Titanor. She now had the weapon she had been wishing for. 

****

Titanor was pissed and now he had no one to take out his frustrations on. _She_ had left and took that stupid Bat with her. So Titanor was a little surprised to find Panthra come walking out of the shadows. 'No more mercy for that little winch,' Titanor thought. 

Selene prepared herself as she walked slowly up to the man. She turned the switch on her belt and became invisible

"Not going to work this time, Kitty-kitty," Titanor said and a drenching rain suddenly fell. The water outlined Panthra's figure just as she was about to kick Titanor in the stomach. He grabbed her leg and threw it up, flipping her over on her back. She became visible again. 

"No more easy shots," Titanor leaned down and said. Panthra karate chopped his neck and threw him to the side. 

"You set yourself up for that," Panthra said as she got up. "Don't blame me for your inability to fight accordingly." Titanor, who was on his knees looked over at her angrily. He leaped up, but Panthra was gone. Titanor stood and began walking to the area Panthra had just been at. 

"Come out Kitty-kitty. You know you can't beat me," he called. Panthra watched him from a dark corner. 

"Want to bet?" Panthra yelled as she began running. She jumped into front flips. She flipped over and over until she reached Titanor. She landed crouching down and pulled her right leg around the ground to her left, sending Titanor to the ground. She leaped on him and began punching him. A sudden shock sent Panthra flying back. She recovered from it quickly and was her feet, but Titanor was gone. Panthra looked around quickly. The attack was going to come soon. She could feel it. She touched her ear and the heat vision goggles came on. She looked around again. 

There! He was hiding on the side of a wall. She was still invisible, so she ran to the front of the building Titanor was hiding beside. She crept up to the side in time to be thrown back by another volt of lightning. This time it was stronger and sent her hurling back further. When she fell Panthra could no longer feel the gun in her belt. She leaped up frantically and looked around for it. It was sitting on the ground about eight yards away to her left, where she had just been, and Titanor was coming at her. Panthra took a chance and ran to get the gun. Just as she grabbed the gun she left the earth. She turned over and saw Titanor in the air drawing her to him. She turned the safety off on the gun, something Terry hadn't taken the time to turn on in the first place, and prepared to fire. 

"Any last words before I barbecue you?"

"Just one question," Panthra cried over the wind

"What's that, why I've done all of this?" Titanor said mockingly. 

"No," Panthra replied.

"What then?"

"What can stop a Titan?" Selene asked, with her masked face now close to his burnt face. 

"What?" Titanor asked with a smile, expecting an answer like 'nothing' or 'no one'. 

"An Amazon," she yelled, aimed the gun and fired. His eyes got big and he had just enough time to throw Panthra back with a frightful gust of wind. She hit the ground shoulders first, but quickly leaned back up. Titanor was on the ground, not moving. She got up quickly.

"Selene! Terry!" Panthra heard suddenly in her ear-piece. She quickly pressed it.

"Father!" she cried happily. "The enemy's down. Call the Gordon woman quickly."

"Where's McGinnis?" 

"He got shot with the gun he was carrying," Selene replied. "Why did I not have one? This would have been over so much sooner if I had." Wayne gave no reply. "Father?"  
"Get him and get back here," Wayne ordered.

"Father?" Selene said a bit more forcefully.

"Now!"

****

After giving a full account of Titanor's abilities and finding out he was really Blitz Patamon, meteorology college student, to Barbara Gordon, Selene found where she had left Terry and started on her way home in the Batmobile. She got home and put Terry to bed. She called Mrs. McGinnis and told her that Terry was going to stay the night here because it was so late. She then fixed Wayne some soup. 

"Father, why did I not have a gun like Terry's?" Selene asked as she gave him the bowl of soup in the large dinning room. She sat down on the side of the head of the table, where Wayne sat. Wayne didn't reply.

"Why are you not answering?" Selene asked.

"There are things you don't understand," Wayne started saying.

"Explain them to me then, so that I might at least try to," Selene replied. "Just please do not leave me at a loss. I have cynical thoughts about you that must be quickly erased." Wayne just looked at Selene.

"Don't question, Selene," Wayne finally said. "It's all in yours and Terry's best interest."

"I will trust you then," Selene said quietly, then stood. "Good night, Father." She kissed his forehead. "Forgive me for ever doubting your integrity." She walked out of the room.

'You do with good reason,' Wayne thought and continued eating his soup.

****NOTE****

I'm disappointed with this chapter, but I felt that I needed to get _something_ out to you guys. The action was weak. Forgive me for it. I decided to throw a new enemy in for spice but it turned into a mess. The underlining message of the emotional stand point of the characters was my main purpose in creating Titanor and his involvement in this particular story. I promise in the stories to come the action will be better thought out and much more exciting for, you, the readers. Thanks anyway for reading and bring on the chastisement. ~.^ 

Love,

Moony

PS: There is only one more chapter in this particular story. But don't fear; it's not the end of my literary adventures with Panthra and Batman. Just keep in touch and I'll let you know the title of my next story, so you can keep in touch.


	6. Selene VI

Selene

Chapter 6

By Moony

Terry woke up. The sun was just coming up and it was right in his eyes. He leaned up in the purple haze of sunrise. Looking around, he realized he was in the room he frequented for a nap before work. It was day outside and birds chirped the news. He leaned up and put his hand over his eyes to shade them from the blaring light. He felt like he had gotten messed up with some Jokers last night or something. His head was pounding like the Ping-Pong ball when Forrest Gump played the Chinese champion. There was a knock on the door. The door opened before Terry had time to give permission to enter. Selene walked in wearing only a T-shirt and shorts, holding a tray in her hand.

"Good morning" she said blandly. "I assume you have a headache" Terry nodded and leaned back down on the pillow. Selene walked over to the side of the bed.

"Splitting" Terry replied. "Could you shut those blinds" Selene sat the tray down on Terry's chest and did as he asked. After the room had been adequately dimmed she walked back and picked up the tray.

"Lean up so you can eat." Selene ordered and picked the tray up off his chest. Terry put his pillow on the headboard of the bed and leaned his back against it. Selene replaced the tray on Terry's lap, then pulled up a chair that was lurking in the shadows of the room.

"Why are you being so nice" Terry asked after taking a swig of orange juice. Selene shrugged and smiled.

"I am not as evil and cold as you want to believe I am" she replied.

"Well, it didn't take a lot of faith to reach that belief" Terry said between forkfuls of eggs. "Who cooked this? It's great"

"That would be me" Selene said. "Father doesn't mind my cooking either."

"It's better than his is usually. He gets so shaky that he'll be trying to put a pinch of salt into something and end up with the whole bottle in whatever he's making" Terry said, trying to be funny and lighten up the mood. He knew it was a big lie, Wayne actually made pretty good food and not once had he see Wayne really shaky.

"That's not his fault" Selene said seriously. Terry just rolled his eyes and didn't try to explain his motives. Selene got up suddenly. "We're having a sparring match today, so eat up and get your strength up. I will not go easy on you." She walked out of the room and shut the door.

'So that's why she brought me food,' Terry thought cynically. 'She wants me to be a challenge. Well, bring it on!'

Selene sat with her father in the Cave waiting for Terry to come down. He had just gotten out of the shower when she checked up on him ten minutes ago. What could be taking so long? She wanted him to get down there so they could have this match and all the hostility building up over the past few weeks between the two could finally be brought out.

Terry did show up and wearing the Batman outfit except for the mask. Selene looked over at her father for his approval.

"It wouldn't be fair if he fought you without some sort of strength" Wayne said. Selene nodded, knowing it was true, but still wishing he could face her without his gadgets.

"Let's get going" Terry said when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I want to take Matt to the park at three." He walked up to Selene and Wayne.

"Then get over to the mat" Wayne said. Terry put his hands over towards the mat and bowed slightly towards Selene.

"Princesses first" he said. Selene glared at him then walked towards the mat. The mat had a twenty yard diameter and took up nearly a forth of the Cave. She turned when she reached the center and readied herself.

"You know the rules" Wayne said. "First person out of the circle looses." Terry positioned himself, knees barely bent arms out loosely just waiting for Wayne to give the okay to attack. Selene was in the same general position in front of him.

"Go" Wayne said. Selene moved first. She lunged out at Terry and grabbed his stomach. She lifted him off the ground to throw him and end the match quickly, but Terry slapped down at Selene's face as hard as he could. Selene let go immediately and Terry fell on his side. He karate chopped Selene's ankle and sent her falling along with him. He jumped up and on top of Selene's back to pen her, pulling her arms behind her back and pushing them up. She gritted her teeth and tried to kick, but when she did Terry pushed her arms up her back more. She then tried to calm herself. She pulled her feet up and kicked Terry in the back as hard as she could. He grunted and loosened his hold on her. She ripped her arms out of his grip and rolled out from under him. She jumped onto her feet and back in a defensive position, finding it hard to keep her breath steady. Terry was already up, panting and sweat appearing on his brow. They were now were facing each other again circling slowly waiting for the other to move.

"Come on, Selene" Terry said with a cocky smile. "You know you won't be able to beat me."

"I was taught by the great Wonder Woman, Troia, Wonder Girl, and Artimis. I can defeat the you" Selene panted back. Terry jumped back suddenly and threw a batarang at Selene She quickly put up her wrist with it's signature Amazonian cufflink and sent the batarang backlash at Terry. He hadn't seen that one coming and tried to dodge it, but it caught his upper arm and ripped the suit, leaving that arm without the strength he was depending on.

Selene smiled, telling Terry she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Your Achilles' heel" Selene chuckled mischievously. Terry glared at her, his hair a mess and sweat dripping off of his face.

"I got some blood out of you" Terry replied. Selene put her hand up to her nose where he had hit her and felt wetness. Terry grinned. If he could anger here and get her upset she'd loose her ability to think straight, thus giving him the upper hand. He'd be keeping his cool. "I plain on taking more out of you than that. How about a little of that snobbery and biness" Selene lunged at him, not caring whither or not it was a strategic idea. Terry dodged her and then grabbed her with his good arm and threw her onto the ground again. This time she landed on her back. Terry leaped onto her stomach to knock the breath out of her. He succeeded. Selene tried to struggle while Terry held down both of her wrist over her head. She moved her legs up and wrapped them around his throat, pulling him back off of her. She tightened her hold on his neck while he ripped at her legs.

"You're not a real super hero" Terry grunted and got a hand under one of her legs.

"Who's winning this fight" Selene said and pressed down harder.

"Your dad doesn't even think so" Terry gasped. "He gave me that gun last night to shoot you if you were not doing a good job" Selene's grip loosened immediately and she got up, with a disillusioned look on her face.

"You're lying" she screamed and looked at Wayne like a lost child looking for a clue. His eyes were dark and he turned his head so not to make eye contact. Terry took the moment to grab Selene and put his weak arm around her neck and grab one of her arms and pull them up. Selene screamed like he had never heard a woman scream before. She grabbed his weak arm around her neck and threw him over her shoulder before he knew what happened, then he was in the air, flying and fell at Wayne's feet.

"You lied to me" Terry could barely comprehend. He hit his head pretty hard on Wayne's chair. "I trusted you and you treat me like some weak nothing! Why did you allow me to come here if you didn't even…" then everything went blank for Terry.

Wayne didn't move, even after Selene had stormed out of the Cave after grabbing her mask. He didn't like the look in her eyes, he didn't like the emotions he was feeling, he didn't like the fact that stupid Terry had tried to use something so personal to throw Selene off, but the thing he disliked the most was the fact that he had lied to Selene and didn't trust her. What Wayne had seen in Selene eyes made him feel ill. It was anger, hatred, revenge, it was him he saw in her eyes. He could see himself standing before him in female form. He never wanted to see that in her eyes, he never wanted her to be like him. He wanted her just like Diana, with peace, joy, and hope. Everything that was ever wrong with Selene, the darkness, the coldness, he spite, that was from him. Her ugliness was what he gave her.

'Damn Batman, damn me. I'm sorry Diana,' Wayne thought. He leaned back in his chair and remembered…

Sitting in a JLA meeting Wonder Woman leaned over and whispered something to Batman. Superman was pretty surprised at her rudeness, but he put it off as nothing and continued on with his speech. Batman, however knew something was seriously wrong.

"I need to speak to you after the meeting in my quarters" Diana had said. Three weeks ago the two had been on a mission on their own. 'Too much time together,' Bruce thought. He had always had feelings for Diana. He hadn't know she felt the same. If he had, he would have never agreed to their own mission alone. And just as he feared emotions and passions got heavy, particularly after he had caught her in the middle of a fight. The mistakes were made, but they stayed there with that night and Bruce had thought the two had agreed on that. There was just no way it could ever work and they knew it.

Superman adjured the meeting. Diana got up quickly and walked out. Bruce lingered behind and listened to the chatter of the others. He then went on to meet Diana in her room. He knocked and Diana called him in.

She was sitting on the bed looking down at her hands that Bruce now noticed were shaking.

"What is it" he asked and took his mask off. This was about Bruce Wayne, not Batman.

"I have news" Diana said, managing to look at him. She was relieved to see his mask off. It made it easier to speak to Bruce, the human, than Batman.

"Are you alright" Bruce asked and leaned against the door.

"I'm completely healthy" Diana said taking a deep breath and calling upon the courage to say what she had called him into her room to say. "And pregnant." Bruce stood just the same as before, his face unmoving, masking the emotions blowing through him like and Oklahoma tornado. "She's yours. You're the only one…"

"She" Bruce questioned, running his hand through his hair, trying to keep his emotions in order and off his face.

"Any amazon will have a girl" Diana explained.

"You're going back to Themyscira then" Bruce said.

"It thought it would be best." Diana loved how Bruce always could read between the lines so well.

"Probably."

"Will you have a part in her life" Diana asked and got up. Bruce couldn't manage to look at her. He watched her take his hand. "She is your daughter as much as mine. You will have any access you want to her. She will need you." They looked into each other's eyes, answering each unsaid question, taming the wild emotions. " I will leave the league for a year to keep her secret and you have a way of disappearing so they don't worry. It will be nothing for you to be there when she is born. There is an island right outside Themyscira and we can stay there in the last weeks."

"She will age differently."

"Slower the closer she is to Themyscira the farther away the faster, but never faster than a normal human."

"Her powers"

"A part of my strength, and other powers. She will be so intelligent."

Diana pressed her head on Bruce's chest. He released her hand and wrapped his arms around her.

"If I was to ever have a child" Bruce thought. 'Thank God it will be one who is strong enough to really defend herself. Someone like Diana.'

Terry woke up in the same place he had passed out and his whole body ached. The memory of what had happened returned and hurt more than his body.

'Damn,' Terry thought. 'Note to self: don't piss off an amazon.' He managed to get up. He found Wayne staring at the blank screen of his computer.

"How long was I out" Terry asked the motionless form. Wayne didn't move.

"Long enough to let her get away" Wayne said. He then turned and looked at Terry. His eyes were dark and threatening. "What were you thinking? I should kill you for telling her that" The old man stood without the help of his cane. Terry became suddenly very uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if Wayne was honestly thinking about trying to kill him or not. Terry also wasn't sure if he'd be able to fend him off without really hurting him, then he'd have Selene to deal with, and well he didn't know what the hell he was going to do.

Wayne paused, recollected himself, and sat back down. He turned the chair back to the screen.

"Go find her now" He said with no hint of anything in his voice.

Terry hesitated at first, then decided leaving for any reason was better than staying, even if it was to go find an angry Amazon on the loose. Terry made a move for the door.

"I hope she knocked some sense into you" Wayne said as Terry walked out of the door and pulled his mask over his face.

'You and me both,' Terry thought and disappeared.

"She's very healthy and strong" Hippolyta said sourly to Bruce. He knew she wasn't bitter because her granddaughter had been born strong and healthy, but that part of the strength and health came from him. He ignored the ancient queen and stepped into the room where the girl was. Diana was lying with the baby on her chest eating. Bruce stepped up to the bed while Diana smiled at him.

"Beautiful" he mumbled and managed to reach down and gently stroke her nearly bald head. All the fuzz that was there was as black as the deepest cave.

"My mother wants to call her Selene after the Goddess of the hunt, It's another name for Diana, but I want to name her Martha." Bruce looked up at Diana surprised.

"Make it her middle name" he looked back down at his child, Selene. He then looked up at Diana and smiled. He touched the side of her face. "I wish things could be different."

"I know…"

"We will let her choose if she wants my heritage in Gotham or yours, in Themyscira." Bruce leaned down and kissed Diana, the left over of a passion that made Selene. He then kissed the top of Selene's head.

"You have to go" Diana sighed. Bruce nodded. "Hurry then, or Gotham may not be there." Bruce smiled at her.

"I'll be back soon."

Terry flew over the next building top. This was a bunch of crap! How the hell was he supposed to find her in this city? Maybe he'd get lucky and some psycho would go on the loose, then Wayne would be forced to have him drop this assignment. Terry tried the communicator again. Silence. Either she had figured out how to turn it off or she was just ignoring him. Which ever, he was still up a river without a paddle.

'Not to be cliché or anything,' Terry thought to himself. 'But this is like looking for a needle in a hay stack.'

The sun was finally setting. The rays glistened off the buildings, causing the illusion of Gotham burning. Terry found it eerily beautiful.

Finally then, he noticed her. She sat motionless on a roof staring at the burning city. He landed on the other side of the roof. Terry made no effort to keep his presents secret. He didn't want to be suddenly knocked off the roof simply because he surprised her. She didn't turn around, but he knew she was aware of his being there.

"What do you want" Selene asked. Her voice sounded choked and forced.

"To talk" Terry tried to say gently. Selene turned and looked at him. He saw tears in her eyes and streak marks from where others traveled to the ground.

"To make an even bigger fool of me? To prove to me that I'm inadequate for this world, for you, for my own father, for this" She asked holding up her mask, bitterness dripping off each word.

"No" Terry said, taken aback by her statement. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It was true though" Selene whispered. "I should thank you for revealing to me how my father truly feels about my being with him. Even from a child I felt he always tried to distance me from him, now I know it was because he saw me as insufficient"

"That's not true" Terry said quickly. "Do you have any idea how long it's taken me to prove to him that I can wear this" Terry pulled at the logo on his chest. "I'm still trying to prove it to him. He let you in without question, without hesitation. The only reason he did that is because he cares about you." Selene's glare let Terry know his words were dropping to the ground in front of her.

"He trusts you more, though" Selene whispered coldly.

"I've been in _this_ city longer. I know my way about _here_. You…"

"Stop Terry. This is completely fruitless." Selene stood up. She pulled the mask over her face. "I am going to my father to tell him I am going away."

"Back to Paradise Island" Terry asked. Selene turned back to the city.

"No. There are still things I have to do here."

"Don't leave like this, Selene. He won't let you."

"He can't stop me."

"Wanna bet? He's doing it right now. This is the test. He's seeing if you can handle him and right now you can't." Terry knew he was speaking pretty boldly, but if she really did have any of Wayne's blood running through her, his words would get it boiling. Selene turned back at Terry. He could only imagine how her beautiful face looked under that mask.

"Let him stop me now" Selene sneered and stepped to the edge of the building. Terry watched in slow motion as she turned to the empty air, leaping into it's arms. He didn't utter a word, there was no time. Terry ran after her and leaped off the building.

Selene listened to the rush of the wind pass her. _This is why mother loved flying so much_, she though pleasantly. She looked down at the ground coming quickly towards her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _There is no time to die now. I must succeed. If I do not I was not worthy of the task before me_, Selene thought, and forced herself into a trance.

Terry watched in horror as Selene moved closer and closer to the ground. He wasn't going to be able to catch her in time. _Oh God… _

The zooming wind stopped. The world was silent. Selene's eyes were clamped shut. Slowly she heard the zooming of the hover cars passing by, the shuffle of feet across pavement, then finally "SELENE" she opened her eyes and saw the ground in front of her. She was hovering only six inches away. Putting her hands down on the pavement, Selene brought herself to her feet. Terry flew down beside her gaping.

"How? I mean, what" Selene looked over at him, a smile on her face. She cocked her head slightly to the side. Terry was speechless. He wanted to strangle her! How could she give him a heart attack like that? Selene saw it in his face and laughed. She then looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen their little stunts. Apparently the shadowy ally she had fallen into was of no interest to any passer-by. "Never underestimate what I can become; with or without my father. I am the daughter of Wonder Woman"

The End…for now

NOTE

I am sooo sorry it took me so long to get this final one out. Man… let's just say I was just a tad bit busy for like the last year or so. I got married in the summer, graduated, and my sister had a baby (on the wedding day!). Needless to say it's hectic here. But enough about my personal life. Thanks for being patent. I'll get right on the next story I promise!

Love,

Moony


End file.
